


Grooming

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, aziraphale suggests a bit of grooming and finds he enjoys it more than expected, but never need to say it in actual words, gosh they love each other so much, their actions say it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Aziraphale notices Crowley's wings are a bit mussed, and suggests a grooming session.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Welp. I love wingfic, and I just needed to write something for them. Does this make sense? Did I use any type of logic? Not really, just wanted an excuse to write wingfic. I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Thank you to [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who always encourages my wink!kink in the best way <3

“Oh, Crowley, it looks like you’ve got a feather or two out of place.” Aziraphale reached his hand out to touch, paused and brought it back in towards his chest.

Crowley looked over his shoulder, lifting a wing a bit. “Ah - yeah. They get like that sometimes. I can’t quite reach them, and it’s not like I have a lot of people who would be willing to help a demon out with that sort of thing.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat at the pointed smirk Crowley gave him. “Yes, well. I can’t imagine that is very comfortable. I could - you know - if you’d like?”  Aziraphale stuttered, making useless gestures with his hands. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow over his glasses, smirk growing to what Aziraphale would almost call fond, if such a word could be applied to a demon, “I think I would, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Aziraphale gave him a brief smile before Crowley sat down on a chair backwards, leaning against the back as he raised and spread his wings just a bit, to make sure Aziraphale could get access where he needed to. He reached out to Crowley’s wings for the second time in five minutes, pausing briefly before lightly running his fingers over the edge of his wing. 

“I think you’re gonna have to do a little more than that to get them done.” Aziraphale could  _ hear _ the smile in Crowley’s voice.

“Yes I know that. Just. Getting started. Can’t rush these things, you know. Not if it’s going to be done right.” Aziraphale had paused while talking but after taking a fortifying breath, that he didn’t  _ technically _ need to take, he delved back in. Running his fingers through the feathers, he started to set them right. 

He soon lost himself in the soothing work of straightening and smoothing out Crowley’s feathers. Not only was he carefully setting his feathers straight, but he was smoothing each feather he touched, making sure the vane was set as well. He started with the primaries; they always needed a lot of attention, bumping into things all the time. The secondaries were in a little better condition but not by much. Next he moved a little closer to get to the coverts, which were not too bad at all. But one thing Aziraphale noticed after moving closer, was the subtle color that the feathers actually had. Almost an iridescent swirling that couldn’t be seen until one was up close. They had always just looked black, which was nice in their own … demonic way, but this close, they really were  _ beautiful _ . 

Lastly, Aziraphale got to the scapulars. These were the most difficult to groom for anyone, angel or demon. Crowley’s looked like they hadn’t been touched in  _ ages _ . How he had been able to stand the feeling, Aziraphale would never know. Even when his wings were noncorporeal, he could feel when they were mussed. When Aziraphale first ran his fingers over the scapulars Crowley  _ really _ reacted for the first time since he started. He sighed softly, leaning into the touch, wings fluttering slightly. Aziraphale smiled as he continued, Crowley’s very real reaction giving him confidence that he was doing well. The scapulars were just as soft and beautiful as the rest of Crowley’s feathers, but working with them was about as  _ intimate _ as things could get between … well normally it would be two angels, but neither of them had really ever done things by the book, and they weren’t likely to start now. 

Aziraphale took his time, to make sure he got everything just right, rather enjoying watching Crowley relax, chin resting on his crossed arms, leaning against the back of the chair. 

He gently ran his hands down one more time before stepping back, “There we go, my dear. All done.” 

Crowley stretched his wings out before ruffling them, settling them back into a resting position. He turned and raised an eyebrow, “My dear?” 

“Oh! Well, I-” Aziraphale hadn’t even realized he let that slip. It just felt so natural, so  _ right _ to give Crowley the affectionate name.

“It’s perfect.” Crowley interrupted, saving him from trying to explain himself. Though Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he meant the grooming had been perfect, or the nickname was. “They haven’t felt this good in… Well, let’s just say a long time.” Crowley paused, looking apprehensive for the first time, “Thank you, Angel.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but duck his chin to hide his pleased smile at the returned affectionate title. Many demons would call angels as such, but it didn’t sound the way Crowley said it; soft, fond, caring. 

“Let me take you to lunch. Wherever you want to go.” Aziraphale snuck a look, trying to see if Crowley was serious or not. All Aziraphale could see was that soft smile he saw him wear sometimes when they were together.

“I’d love to. In fact there is a new French bakery not too far from here that I think you would just adore.” Crowley gestured for him to go first. Aziraphale started, but stopped before the door, discorporeating his wings, hiding them on another plane that the humans couldn’t see. 

He looked back to see Crowley do the same with a soft sigh. “Lead the way, Angel. I’ll follow you.” Aziraphale heard an unsaid ‘anywhere’ at the end of that sentence, that he was sure Crowley hadn’t wanted him to hear. Aziraphale did him the favor of not calling attention to it, he just raised his chin in acknowledgement and lead the way to lunch, with the memory of Crowley’s feathers still soft against his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
